World Delegation Awards - Antwerpia 2012
Gala wręczenia nagród World Delegation Awards odbyła się w 16 marca 2012 roku w Lotto Arenie w Antwerpii, Belgia, po zakończeniu . Nominacje do nagród zostały ogłoszone etapowo po każdej edycji World Delegation, po czym potwierdzenie tych nominacji nastąpiło w marcu 2012 roku, przez szefa belgijskiej delegacji. Galę transmitowały telewizje wszystkich krajów uczestniczących w World Delegation oraz telewizje w Brazylii, Chinach, Holandii, Japonii, Kanadzie oraz w Nowej Zelandii. Pre-nominacje We wszystkich edycjach odbyły się pre-nominacje, dające możliwość wyboru nominowanych do World Delegation Awards wszystkim uczestnikom danej edycji World Delegation. Zmiany w kategoriach Z powodu tylko jednego debiutu w okresie od do kategoria Best Debut nie pojawiła się w trzeciej edycji rozdania nagród. Zamiast niej wprowadzono nową kategorię, Best Winners Song, w której nominowane były wyłącznie zwycięskie piosenki z ostatnich trzech edycji World Delegation poprzedzające Galę. Nominacje Best Female * Kato ** Regina Spektor ** Thalia ** Aura Dione ** Lee Sun Hee ** Halina Młynkova Best Male * Ed Sheeran ** E-Type ** Merwan Rim ** Michael Mooney Best Group * Aqua ** Le Kid ** Łzy ** Fonetyka ** No Doubt ** Vintage Best Duo * Crystal Castles & Robert Smith ** Kostas Martakis & Desislava ** PNAU ** Kyü ** Christian Chávez & Anahí Best Pop * Kato — ''"Flamingo"'' ** Kostas Martakis & Desislava — "Agapi mou" ** PNAU — "The truth" ** Gloria Trevi — "Me río de ti" ** Ronya — "Annoying" ** Christian Chávez & Anahí — "Libertad" Best Rock * Oh No Ono — ''"Icicles"'' ** Maja Keuc — "Zmorem" ** Jena Lee — "Mon ange" ** No Doubt — "Open the gate" ** Leonidas Belafas — "Ola" Best Ballad * Lee Sun Hee — ''"Inyeon"'' ** Amatorski — "Soldier" ** Regina Spektor — "Laughing with" ** Cherine Nouri — "Faithful" ** Anna Abreu — "Silent despair" ** Olafur Arnalds — "Ljosio" Best European Act * Kato — ''"Flamingo"'' ** Łzy — "7 stóp pod ziemią" ** Oh No Ono — "Icicles" ** Aura Dione — "Reconnect" ** Merwan Rim — "Mens-Moi" ** Ronya — "Annoying" Best World Act * Lee Sun Hee — ''"Inyeon"'' ** PNAU — "The truth" ** Thalia — "No me ensenaste" ** Gloria Trevi — "Me río de ti" ** Kim Yeo Hee — "Nan norae" ** Michael Mooney — "Towards the sky" Best in English * Kato — ''"Flamingo"'' ** PNAU — "The truth" ** Regina Spektor — "Laughing with" ** Ed Sheeran — "Lego House" ** Aqua — "Playmate to Jesus" ** Ronya — "Annoying" Best in National Language * Lee Sun Hee — ''"Inyeon"'' ** Shy'm — "Tourne" ** Thalia — "No me ensenaste" ** Gloria Trevi — "Me río de ti" ** Kim Yeo Hee — "Nan norae" ** Merwan Rim — "Mens-Moi" Best Live Act * Regina Spektor — ''"Laughing with"'' ** Shy'm — "Tourne" ** Ed Sheeran — "Lego House" ** Kato — "Flamingo" ** Merwan Rim — "Mens-Moi" ** Lee Sun Hee — "Inyeon" Best Video * Regina Spektor — ''"Laughing with"'' ** PNAU — "The truth" ** Anna Abreu — "Silent despair" ** Ed Sheeran — "Lego House" ** Aqua — "Playmate to Jesus" ** Merwan Rim — "Mens-Moi" Best Winners Song * Kato — ''"Flamingo"'' ** Łzy — "7 stóp pod ziemią" ** Halina Młynkova — "Bez pożegnania" Best Selections * Next World Star #8 ** Unser Star für... WD 1 ** Mission: Voitto! vol.4 ** Next World Star #7 ** Belgian Sound 3 ** Go Denmark! 7 Best Selections Song * The Good Natured — ''"Video voyeur"'' ** Marishaa — "Loverman" ** Martina Aitolehti — "9 Digits" ** Daley — "Let it go" ** Lovex — "Marble walls" ** IAMX — "Bernadette" Most Unique * Kyü — ''"Pixiphony"'' ** Oh No Ono — "Icicles" ** Uusi Fantasia & Paula Vesala — "Growing pain" ** Veleslava — "Kapishche" ** S.A.R.S. — "Budjav lebac" ** Olafur Arnalds — "Ljosio" Players Choice Każdy uczestnik mógł podać jedną piosenkę, która jego zdaniem zasługuje na nagrodę uczestników (tylko finały WD). * Merwan Rim — ''"Mens-Moi"'' ** Aeroplane & Sky Ferreira — "Without lies" ** Amatorski — "Soldier" ** Kato — "Flamingo" ** Oh No Ono — "Icicles" ** Regina Spektor — "Laughing with" ** Ronya — "Annoying" ** Sarah Kreuz — "Broken ground" ** Shy'm — "Tourne" Regionalne nominacje Best Australian Act *'PNAU — ''"The truth"' **Kyü — ''"Pixiphony" **Michael Mooney — "Towards the sky" Best Belgian Act *'Kato — ''"Flamingo"' **Amatorski — ''"Soldier" **Aeroplane & Sky Ferreira — "Without lies" Best British Act *'Ed Sheeran — ''"Lego House"' **The Irrepressibles — ''"In This Shirt" **Crystal Castles & Robert Smith — "Not In Love" Best Danish Act *'Aqua — ''"Playmate To Jesus"' **Oh No Ono — ''"Icicles" **Aura Dione — "Reconnect" Best Finnish Act *'Ronya — ''"Annoying"' **Uusi Fantasia & Paula Vesala — ''"Growing pain" **Anna Abreu — "Silent Despair" Best French Act *'Merwan Rim — ''"Mens-Moi"' **Shy'm — ''"Tourne" **Jena Lee — "Mon Ange" Best German Act *'Cherine Nouri — ''"Faithful"' **Sarah Kreuz — ''"Broken ground" **Annemie — "Annimal instinct" Best Greek Act *'Kostas Martakis & Desislava — ''"Agapi mou"' **Eleni Fouriera — ''"To Xw" **Leonidas Belafas — "Ola" Best Mexican Act *'Gloria Trevi — ''"Me Río De Ti"' **Thalia — ''"No me ensenaste" **Christian Chávez & Anahí — "Libertad" Best Polish Act *'Halina Młynkova — ''"Bez pożegnania"' **Łzy — ''"7 stóp pod ziemią" **Fonetyka — "Dla Ciebie Piszę Miłość" Best Russian Act *'Regina Spektor — ''"Laughing with"' **Veleslava — ''"Kapishche" **Vintage — "Mickey" Best Slovenian Act *'Rebeka Dremelj — ''"Ribica"' **Maja Keuc — ''"Zmorem" **Tina Vrdjuka — "Let Me Introduce Myself" Best Swedish Act *'Le Kid — ''"We should go home together"' **E-Type — ''"Angels Crying" **Elin Lanto — "Love made me stupid" Wyniki Tabela medalowa Organizator Podsumowanie ilości nominacji Wykonawcy *'8' - Kato *'7' - Merwan Rim, Regina Spektor *'6' - PNAU *'5' - Ed Sheeran, Lee Sun Hee, Oh No Ono, Ronya *'4' - Aqua, Gloria Trevi, Łzy, Shy'm, Thalia *'3' - Amatorski, Anna Abreu, Aura Dione, Christian Chávez & Anahí, Halina Młynkova, Kostas Martakis & Desislava, Kyü, Michael Mooney *'2' - Aeroplane & Sky Ferreira, Cherine Nouri, Crystal Castles & Robert Smith, E-Type, Fonetyka, Jena Lee, Kim Yeo Hee, Le Kid, Leonidas Belafas, Maja Keuc, No Doubt, Olafur Arnalds, Sarah Kreuz, Uusi Fantasia & Paula Vesala, Veleslava, Vintage *'1' - Annemie, Daley, Eleni Fouriera, Elin Lanto, IAMX, Lovex, Marishaa, Martina Aitolehti, Rebeka Dremelj, S.A.R.S., The Good Natured, The Irrepressibles, Tina Vrdjuka Preselekcje *'2' - Next World Star *'1' - Belgian Sound, Go Denmark!, Mission:Voitto!, Unser Star fur... WD Kraje *'14' - *'13' - , , , *'12' - *'11' - , *'10' - *'7' - *'6' - , *'5' - *'4' - *'2' - , *'1' - Uczestnicy *'14' - Scott *'13' - Frozone, Kai, Krzysiekk, Larian *'12' - Gordon *'11' - Rafał_Warszawa, Steve *'10' - Sakuak Nelgonsom *'7' - Kyuhyun *'6' - Shenox, Zakrześ *'5' - KaLi *'4' - Meller *'2' - Adamm91, Agnieszka *'1' - Sierak Zwycięzcy Wykonawcy *'6' - Kato *'3' - Lee Sun Hee, Regina Spektor *'2' - Aqua, Ed Sheeran, Merwan Rim *'1' - Cherine Nouri, Crystal Castles & Robert Smith, Gloria Trevi, Halina Młynkova, Kostas Martakis & Desislava, Kyü, Le Kid, Oh No Ono, PNAU, Rebeka Dremelj, Ronya, The Good Natured Preselekcje *'1' - Next World Star Kraje *'6' - *'5' - *'3' - , , *'2' - , *'1' - , , , , , , Uczestnicy *'6' - Scott *'5' - Kai *'3' - Kyuhyun, Larian, Rafał_Warszawa *'2' - Gordon, Krzysiekk *'1' - Frozone, KaLi, Meller, Sakuak Nelgonsom, Shenox, Steve, Zakrześ Kategoria:World Delegation Awards